


A Chance at Redemption

by Manika18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Dark fic, F/M, Gen, Hate, Madara's Rule, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, Post-War, SasuSaku - Freeform, Tough Times, Uchisaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: The fourth shinobi war takes an unexpected turn when Sasuke Uchiha enters and decides to help the allied nations fight against the enemy. But after hearing a few convincing words from Madara Uchiha, he joins his side. The war reaches an outcome by the defeat and loss of the five kages. And Naruto? Naruto is...dead?Now with the Kages gone and Kakashi deep in a comatose sleep, it is upto Sakura and her group of rebels to wage a civil war and save the gradually declining world of Shinobi. But who knew she'll get married in the process of trial at achieving her goal. And that too, to the one and only boy of her dreams, the love of her life, Sasuke Uchiha.What will happen? Read on to find out...Pairings:-Main: SasuSakuMinor: NaruHina, InoSai, ShikaTema & ChoKaruOthers: ObiRin, SuiKari and many others© Copyright 2017 Manika Chandra





	1. Mirrored Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fanfic and I can't guarantee that's going to be all sunshine and rainbows in the beginning.  
> Please do not bash or judge. If you don't like the story, then politely leave...:)

**Posted on: 04/04/17**

* * *

  ** _"Don't speak..._**  
 **Mentally, I'm delicate.**  
 **Don't touch...**  
 **Physically, I'm fragile."**  
 **-Sakura Haruno**

* * *

"She's pregnant."

Those were the first words uttered in the afternoon warmth of the dead-silent, hospital. A woman with silky-black locks, reaching down to her shoulders, pursed her lips in a tight smile after the small revelation that she had just made to the young couple seated on two beautifully-carved, wooden chairs before her desk. They looked at her with hints of barely concealed excitement in their eyes and twitches of lips, aching to smile. But for some reason, the hard look in the black-haired woman's equally dark irises, prevented them from doing so. It was as if the news of a new life entering this world did not give any mirth to the lady, as if it only disheartened her even more.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she finally rolled her tongue to begin with the explanation of her cause of distress.

"She is also suffering from cold."

The woman spoke, glancing at the soon-to-be mother with concern but with disappointment at her husband.

"Oh..." The man nodded.

"Don't you dare 'Oh' this situation! This woman here, your wife, will soon give birth to your child and you can't even take care of her?! Her sickness will effect not only her but the unborn child's heath too!" The woman scolded the man, her irises turning into a darker shade of black.

"I'm sorry Doctor," the man bowed his head apologetically, "I don't have enough money to buy the proper medicines for her cold fevers. I-I-I will try my best to take care of her."

His words were not enough to satisfy the doctor and she stomped her hands on her desk to stand-up. She stroked her locks behind her ears and began speaking.

"I know living in this village is not as easy as it used to be. It is tough for me as well...but you are this lady's husband. It is your duty to take care of her." she spoke softly.

"Um...excuse me Doctor," this time the mother of the unborn child spoke, "He is not my husband."

The doctor slightly jerked-away from her desk, her hand waving clumsily, making the glass full of water topple-down from her desk. Only the sway of cool winds accompanied the moment of silence after the lady's surprising confession. It left the doctor completely clueless about the whole situation. If the pair before her is not an actual married couple then why is this man helping this woman out? Or why exactly is this lady letting him help her out with her tests? She had no idea of this situation and held no knowledge of the relationship between the two. She wanted to simply ask them about the whole mess but feared that it would only make her sound rude.

"My husband left me and ran away from this village. He considered me..a burden...", the lady explained even when the doctor hadn't asked her to.

"...but then..he came" the lady said, entwining her fingers with the man next to her, flashing him an affectionate look. The man softly smiled back, tightening his grip on her fingers.

The doctor watched the sweet gesture between the two presumed lovers and couldn't help her lips from curving-up into a sad smile. Something sharp stung her chest, making her place one shaky arm over the affected region and soothe it in slow strokes. Maybe these two are not bound to each-other by marriage but still, they are connected with each-other by the strings of their hearts. The man who left this lady to die must have been a real selfish jerk but not this guy. He embraced this lady even though he had nothing to give her but his unwavering love. And it is touching how the lady allowed her soul to fall into the talons of this feeling again, even after knowing that it had once left her broken.

"I will give you the proper medicines for the cold...free of cost. But promise me that you will take sincere care of her." The doctor spoke earnestly to the man.

Both of them were completely taken aback by her statement. She offered them medicines without any fee? This is the first time someone has been so generous to them in five months and they didn't want to let the opportunity slip out of their reach. So, without any more expressions of astonishment, they thanked the doctor and took the list of medicines that she instructed them to fetch from the counter at the right hand side, down the stairs.

.

.

.

After five hours of paying full attention to her patients, the black-haired woman locked her room and went downstairs to make an exit and enjoy a few minutes break.

"Will you come back in the evening, Minamoto-senpai?" A young nurse asked her on her way out of the main doors and she only nodded in response.

She was lost in a myriad of her troubling thoughts again. And the situation of that pregnant woman and her lover just added to her tension. She wondered, if they can't even afford two square meals then how exactly are they going to raise this coming child in a healthy atmosphere?

She sighed. But it's not their fault that the world has turned so...dark... Shinobi have started destroying this whole world, making the remaining specks of humanity wither at a slow and steady rate. Who is to blame? The answer is as simple as filing the records of patients. One of the strongest shinobi the world has ever heard of, namely Madara Uchiha along with a few of his wacky minions are responsible for the current state of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But this is not all. Madara even managed to take-over the other nations in a few hours of the fourth shinobi war.

She sucked in an ounce of air to calm her trembling nerves. It irked her that even the mere thought of that man could make her shiver like a chicken. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she flipped them open again, she saw herself standing before a flower shop- The Yamanaka Flower Shop- she recalled. In her zoned-out state, she ended-up reaching the doors to one of the remaining, most amiable places of Konohagakure.

"Forehead! Whatcha doin here? Come inside girl!"

A very, high-pitched voice called the black-haired woman with barely concealed excitement. The said woman hissed at the daughter of the shop's owner and pounced at the girl. She tackled her to the floor of the reception, clamped a hand to the cheerful girl's mouth and clumsily closed the door of the shop using her leg.

"Mmmfff! Lemme...ghoff!!" The blue-eyed, blonde tried pushing the dark-haired girl away from herself.

With a roll of her opal irises, the other girl let go of the blonde, stood up and helped the sky blue-eyed girl back on her feet, avoiding the stares that the customers of the shop were flashing their way.

"How many times have I told you about keeping a low profile, Ino?" The girl whispered.

Ino looked back at her apologetically and spoke, "Sorry Sakura. You know I suck at this."

"This is the fifth time this week. Here I am trying to cover-up my true identity and you just spoil it with your childish antics!" The girl yelled back.

Ino sighed, forming a hand sign and then with her index and middle finger poked the black haired girl on her nose, making her nicely crafted henge disappear in a whiff. The black of her irises faded into a beryl shade of emerald while her dark, silky locks turned into a beautiful shade of pink. Even the insignia on her left breast changed from the title of 'Ms. K. Minamoto' to the original 'Ms. S. Haruno'.

"Ah..now this looks much better. The same old, lovely Sakura that you are..." Ino muttered dreamily.

The now revealed girl placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head in despair, "Ino I have already told you that I hate it when people recognise me and-"

"Oh! If I'm not mistaken then you are the apprentice of the Slug-Princess and a member of the team lead by the famous Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan, right?" A wrinkled, old woman in her 80s interrupted Sakura and asked.

"I_" Sakura tried to stop the woman but was interrupted again.

"Where are they? Lady Hokage and Kakashi Hatake? And what about the Hero of our village, the Kyuubi boy, where is he?"

Sakura tried to speak but felt her breath hitch.

Another woman, probably a friend of the other one, stepped closer to her and spoke, "Yes! I also remember you!"

Ino noted the urgency in the other lady's voice and moved towards the the two customers who had suddenly lost all their interest in buying flowers and were now engaged in torturing her childhood friend verbally. She was sure this other woman will speak something forbidden by Sakura and end up mutilating the already injured mind and body of the pinkette.

The woman continued desperately, "You know Sasuke Uchiha right? Yes, you must know him since he was once a part of your team. Can you-can you please talk to him and ask him if my son can do some job for him? My son was a very talented shinobi but after Lord Madara's victory in the war, he-"

"He banned all shinobi activity from Konoha except for a few of his faithful sycophants." Ino finished sarcastically for the old lady, stepping in between them in a manner to shield Sakura from their scrutinizing eyes.

"Now don't be rude young lady." The woman scolded Ino, "Step aside, I want to talk to the protégée of the Slug Princess!"

"No! There's no need for that" the blonde intoned.

"Please," the woman craned her head to the side to be able to look at Sakura and said, "Please talk to him. Please, I beg you! My son will die..."

"Your son is already dead Granny." Another female spoke from behind, intervening in the chaotic situation occurring inside the shop.

Both Ino and the ladies turned their heads to see who the new member of their argument was. A young girl about 14-15 years of age, bowed her head in apology to a shaking Sakura and grabbed both the woman by each of her two hands.

"My son...is..dead?..." Silently, tears started welling up in the woman's aged-eyes as she uttered those words and started weeping.

"No! It can't be!" She jerked her head towards Sakura, "Bring him back...please! Please, please, please..."

The woman kept screaming, pleading until she was forcefully dragged-out of the shop along with the wrinkled lady, by the young girl.

Ino sighed in relief when the ladies were finally gone. She promised to herself to never reveal Sakura's true form in public ever again. Especially if majority of them consisted of people suffering from mental disorders.

She turned back towards Sakura and noticed that her friend's skin had gone as pale as snow and also, her whole form was shaking. Sakura's eyes were fixated upon her yet she was lost somewhere else in a miasma of her past experiences. Ino tried calling her out of it several times but it was too late. She was already lost far away in a labyrinth of her tormenting past.

Sakura could still hear the desperate pleas of the old woman. They reminded her very much of the deafening screams of hundreds of Konoha shinobi who pleaded before Madara so that their lives would be spared. She could still hear them. She could still hear the agonized screeching of her Mentor, crippling before the invincible Uchiha. She could still hear the cries of her idiotic, blonde teammate, begging their silver-haired sensei to protect him, save him from the clutches of Sasuke's barrage of impenetrable onslaught of attacks. Heck! She could still hear her sensei apologising to Obito, to let the blonde, knuckle-head live. But no...none of them was able to endure the pain of those cold, crimson irises.

Tsunade lost her breath, maybe forever. She was found nowhere after the war was over. Not even her body. And Naruto, Sakura exhaled grimly, even his body went missing. The only one who somehow managed to survive the assault of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was Kakashi. He was safely taken back to the village and was given proper treatment. But the catch is, he has gone in a temporary coma and no one knows when he will regain consciousness or that if he will ever come out of it. Not just that, all the other four kages met the same fate as her shishou. They were all brutally defeated and then went missing right after the war. They vanished as if they never really existed.

And this is not even half of what the Uchihas did. As soon as Madara took-over the position of the Hokage, he  banned all shinobi activity and jobs and also stripped them off their insignia. Out of fear, most of the anbus sold their loyalty to Madara and started working under him. They are the only remaining ninjas in the present world along with the medical ninjas, who have been allowed to stay as shinobis just so they can handle the war survivors and the population of the normal civilian in Konoha.

But what hurts Sakura the most is the fact that Sasuke of all people, returned to fight along their side and then all of a sudden, agreed to join Madara in his madness. If only she could have properly confronted him when she had the chance then maybe..maybe..no... It's not that she didn't speak with him when she had the opportunity. Infact, she was blessed with many opportunities. It's just that she didn't have enough strength to do it. Even after all those years of nerve-wrecking training with a sannin, she is still nothing more than a pathetic, crying, weakling. She is the real reason behind this present excruciating condition of the world of shinobi. Nobody ever mentioned it outright to her but she knows that, behind her oblivious back they all kept whispering about it amongst each-other. Thank goodness they are generous enough to not hurt her already bruised self. She will always keep in mind to return the favour to all of them for their kindness, even though it is fake...

A sharp stinging sensation on her left cheek pulled her out of her train of thoughts and she stared at the now heavily breathing Ino, eyeing her with genuine concern. So, she was slapped by her blonde bestie in order to pull her back into reality.

"Finally, you really are looking at me. For a moment I thought..." The blonde girl trailed-off with worry.

"I'm sorry, i-i-i-it's just...I have bore-with their words for so long that even the slightest fraction of it breaks my composure..." The pinkette ran her hands through her hair, pulling at the ends to calm herself down, "Ino I won't be able to tolerate it anymore. The way everyone expects me to do something for this village. I..." She bit on her lower lip, trying to prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey..I've already told you", Ino began, pulling Sakura into a warm sisterly hug, "No one's blaming you. It's not your fault.."

.

.

.

After stroking and soothing her eighteen-year old childhood best friend for about twenty-five minutes, the medic's skin eased. Her senses were calmed down and she was now breathing softly into the crook of Ino's neck. Ino decided it was time to speak to the girl about the plans of the day and she moved her lips to begin.

"Sakura...you are supposed to meet Hinata today. Remember, you promised us that you will speak to her the next month?" Ino asked.

Sakura's body stiffened immediately at the mention of the pale-eyed Hyuga girl. It has been five months since their defeat in the fourth shinobi war and she has still not spoken to Hinata. She is afraid that her meeting with the Hyuga heiress will escalate the guilt she felt to ten more folds. And she can barely handle all that she is receiving from the people around her. Everyone keeps assuring her, telling her that Hinata doesn't blame her for anything that had transpired in the war but then Naruto...it was her fault..she could have...

"Sakura, you have to see her. You can't hide from her forever. It's been five months and..." Ino shook her head.

"I understand.." The emerald-eyed girl spoke softly, "It's just not easy for me...but nonetheless I will speak to her if...this is what will make you guys happy..."

Ino's eyes beamed at her friend's words and she instantly pulled Sakura out of the store along with her. She told her mother to take care of the shop while she's gone and so, both the girls began their journey towards the Hyuga compounds. But it wasn't long before someone interrupted them again.

"Wait" the voice called.

Both the girls stopped in their track and turned around to be met by another one of their comrades. All clad in black, normal civilian clothes, stood a guy with a notebook and a brush in his hand. He smiled at the girls, trying his best to make it look natural as he waved at the two.

"Sai-kun!" Ino called cheerful, waving back at him.

He approached them and greeted, "Hello Beautiful and.." he glanced at the other girl, recognising her henge a few seconds after staring at her form and continued, "..and hello Ugly."

Ino giggled at the man's silly nicknames and playfully poked a finger in his chest. He looked surprised for the blink of a second but then he was back to his usual emotionless self, wondering whether he should've been surprised by the blonde beauty's act or simply remained nonchalant. He was still confused so he decided to stick with being unaffected. Though his thoughts told him that her action did amuse him.

"What do you need Sai?" Sakura asked tiredly.

Both the youngsters broke the eye-contact that they had been lost in without even realising that they were staring at each-other. If it wasn't for their pink-haired accompanist then who knows how long they would've stood just like that. Sai rubbed his nape awkwardly while Ino fidgeted with her purple top that she was wearing over a pair of white shorts.

Sakura noticed the awkward moment between the two and smiled at the two.

"Well?" She asked Sai again.

"Yeah..I was asked to bring you girls along." Sai paused, looked around a bit then moved closer to whisper to the girls, "..he has organised another meeting today and he requests everyone's presence."

The girls nodded in understanding and the trio started walking towards their secret meeting spot but then, Ino stopped suddenly. She nudged Sakura and spoke, "You have to meet Hinata."

"I can do that later." Sakura said, relieved that she can still have a few hours to shell-away from the dusky-blue haired girl.

But Ino did not agree, "No. Go talk to her and meet us later on."

"But-"

Ino stopped her with a wave of her hand and hissed, "No ifs and buts. You are speaking to her right now."

Sakura sighed, knowing that delaying this awaited meeting any longer will only add to her guilt so she agreed to Ino with a nod of her head. She turned in the opposite direction and started walking on the path that led to the Hyuga compound. With a sigh of contentment Ino linked her palm with Sai's and pulled him along towards their destination. He blinked his eyes but then smiled at her and the duo walked away. Sakura, having seen the sweet exchange between her two friends smiled sadly. If only the world wasn't being ruled by a tyrannical leader, then Ino and Sai wouldn't have to worry about being serious all the time and they could've actually been in a very promising relationship. She sighed and continued her walk down the path.

* * *

 

The Hyuga Compounds. Sakura stared at the once regal clan's residence with sorrowful eyes. This compound was newly-built and was comparatively smaller than the previous humongous one. The original one was destroyed during the war when Madara breeched the gates of this village, causing a long, tedious battle to breakout inside with a majority of ninjas trying to move the civilians to safer zones, Sakura being one of them.

But now was not the time to dwell on such a shattering past. She inhaled a long, deep breath and knocked meekly on the door to the main family's home. She can do this. She cheered-up her own chickening self. When she heard footsteps getting closer to the door, she squared her shoulders. Yes, she can do this.

The door clicked open and she was greeted by one Neji Hyuga, the last person she had expected there. He glanced at her and nodded his head.

"Are you here to meet Hinata-hime?" He asked, having been well-familiar with her disguise.

She took in large gulps of air and nodded briskly.He opened the door wider to let her in and closed it behind them. She dropped her henge once inside.

Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, he spoke, "Sakura, I need to go to the meeting organised for the FoK. I wish I could stay and help you out with this but I can't and you know it. So please allow me to leave."

Words still failed to roll-off her tongue so she nodded again.

"And I have a request." He paused for effect, "I want you to bring Hinata-hime along with you at our meeting spot. He has asked for her presence as well." Neji explained.

She gave a quick, affirmative nod and allowed him to take his leave. To her dismay, Neji was gone in an instant. He didn't even stay for a second to offer any support. She sighed and looked around when her eyes landed on a young girl, entering the house through the same door that Neji had used as an exit. It was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. She was probably 14 now as her young body had started developing the major feminine curves. She smiled politely at Sakura then bowed her head.

"Neji-niisan told me to take you to Hinata-neechan's room." She explained Sakura about her sudden entry.

Again, Sakura could only nod due to her mentally shaken state. But it worked for Hanabi as she guided the medic to her elder sister's room without uttering any more words.

They stopped before a door, similar to many others inside the whole house and Hanabi left Sakura there. She promised to return in a few minutes but asked Sakura to meet Hinata as she had placed a steaming kettle on the gas-stove of the kitchen. That said, she left the pinkette alone at the door.

Sakura brought her hand-up to knock the door but it started quivering and she pulled it down. What if Hinata blames her for what happened to Naruto? What will she do? How will she explain about the incident to her? How? Now her complete body started quivering. She was way too afraid to enter. Maybe she can face the Hyuga princess some other day? Yes, she will just have to walk out of this house as quietly as possible in her medic boots and before anyone knows, she'll be gone.

Immediately, a mental imagery of Hinata weeping before her flashed before her vision. It urged her to think-over her plan of action. What if Hinata is not angry but sad about Naruto? What if she just needs someone as close as Sakura was to Naruto to stay with her? What if she is waiting for someone to soothe her aching heart in times such as these just like Sakura needs Ino? She can't leave. She realised just how stupid and selfish she was being. If Hinata hates her then she has every right to feel this way towards her. It will be better to speak with her and explain everything instead of scurrying away like a scaredy-cat. Yes, Sakura won't back down this time. This time she will talk it out. With that strong-determined thought, Sakura knocked the door that lead to Hinata's room and waited.

The door opened a few seconds later and out peeked the pale irises of the Hyuga heiress. She was shocked at who she saw at her door and opened it for the pink-haired girl to enter.

"It's been a while Sakura-san." Hinata greeted.

"Ye-yesss" Sakura agreed, "it's really been a while..."

And that were the only few words spoken between the two before the room went into a pregnant silence. Both the women knew that if they don't choose their words wisely then something that will lead to regret will undoubtedly occur. Thus, they decided to rather stare at their knees while sitting on the cushions surrounding the small table inside the room. As promised, Hanabi entered the room a few minutes later with a tray full of tea cups, a kettle and a plate of cookies. She cautiously placed the tray on the top of the table and started serving the two older females. That done, she picked-up the now empty tray and left the room, shutting it with her leg.

The room fell quiet again and only the feeble sound of sipping tea could be heard. Sakura remembered what Ino had told her about Hinata's condition. According to Ino's words, Hinata has not spoken much to anyone ever since the war ended and that her mental condition is very delicate. So she must be spoken to, very carefully. Okay, now she is here at the Hyuga Compound, inside Hinata's room. But what exactly should she speak to begin this long awaited conversation?

For half an hour they sat like that, without any sort of communication. And then, all of a sudden, Sakura couldn't contain her emotions anymore and she blurted out what had been gnawing at her skin for five months now.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

That startled the young heiress and she snapped her head up to look into the tired emeralds of the speaker. But a second later, her shock was replaced by fear and worry.

"No!" The pale-eyed girl retorted, "It's not your fault. He wouldn't be pleased to see you like this. Afterall...Na-na-naru-he loved you..."

Sakura noted the numerous times that Hinata faltered while trying to take her teammate's name. It's the same for her. Even she can't bring herself to utter the name of the only man that she has ever loved. It's almost..impossible to say Sas_ she's still unable to say it...

Wait did Hinata just say love? No, it's a hundred percent false predicament. Her teammates had always been caring for her but they never loved her. Her teammates are more like a family that she will never have.

"Naruto..didn't love me, Hinata," Sakura spoke, "I didn't love him and still don't. It's merely a bond shared between two siblings...Me and Naruto were more like brother and sister..."

"It's okay..." Hinata assured her.

"It's not okay!" Sakura raised her shaky voice. Yes, the dam that she has struggled so hard to build is going to crack and break any moment now.

She exhaled noisily and continued, "It's not okay when he finally found someone who actually loved him for who he was..."

Hinata shook her head slowly, "H_he didn't-"

The pinkette stopped the girl before she could even roll those words out with her tongue, "Naruto didn't love you, I know Hinata. But he was beginning to..I saw it in his eyes..."

The dark haired girl was shocked for a second time now. She kept staring at Sakura and the medic nodded her head for emphasis. Sadly, Hinata realised that her feelings don't matter anymore. She felt that Sakura's explanations don't mean anything anymore...

"Stop worrying yourself, Sakura-san," she spoke, looking at the empty tea cups on the table, "We can't do anything about it. Now that he..."

Sakura noticed the pause in Hinata's words, unsure of whether it was because she was distracted by the tea-cups that she was picking-up or because she was finding it hard to speak. She herself stood-up to help the blackish-blue haired girl.

"...he.." Hinata tried to continue, her hands shaking strongly, "he...he..he's..gone..."

Sakura's eyes widened when the teacups fell from Hinata's shaking hands and she ordered her legs to move towards the other girl to help but found that they could barely move. It was then that she noted that Hinata wasn't the only one shaking but she too was in the same state. A tear slowly slid-down her cheek and she stumbled towards the other girl who had also started sobbing. She collected a few pieces of the broken cups, making the Hyuga girl look-up at her. Sakura saw the teary eyes of the girl and realised something that had been hidden from her sight for so long.

She and Hinata had absolutely nothing in common. Not their features, not their likes and dislikes, not even their fighting style...No, there was not even a tiny bit of similarity between the two yet right now, they seemed like mirroring reflections of each-other for they both were shedding tears. Tears...because of their failed attempts at trying to save the man they loved...

* * *

 

**_So this is it for the first chapter of A Chance at Redemption._ **

**_What do you think of it?_ **

**_Did you like it?_ **

**_Please share your views freely._ **

 

**_Please Kudos,Comment and Share if you enjoyed reading this chapter._ **

**_Until Next Time..._ **

**_~Manika_ **


	2. Her Fallen Soul

**Posted on: 18/02/18**

**A/N: So here's the second chapter of ACaR. Hope you guys will enjoy! Please Review to let me know what you think...:)**

* * *

**_"By every passing second,_ **   
**I'm drowning more into the dark...**   
**Is this how it feels to be alone?**   
**Is this how it feels to hate?"**   
**-Sakura Haruno**

* * *

 

An hour had elapsed in the moments that the two girls spent in shedding tears over their broken self. Neither one spoke but silently wiped their tear-streaked cheeks. Sighs and moans of deep sadness were the only sounds that they could use to communicate. Naruto was gone...and so was Sasuke... The reality is so easy to understand yet the girls can't find it in their hearts to give-up. Few more tears traced their path down the young women's cheeks.

The door to the room creaked-open and in came the 14-year old younger sibling of the Hyuga heiress. It looked as if she was about to speak but stopped when her pale-white irises landed on the lovelorn condition of the older girls. Fortunately, the awkward quiet of the room did not last long as the kunoichi with emerald orbs glanced at the young teen and shakily stood-up. Her mental stature was not completely healed but physically, she was ready for whatever the younger girl had to say.

"Sakura...um..you and nee-san-"

Hanabi began but was interrupted by the pink haired female.

"What is it, Hanabi?" She asked.

"Um..are you two fine?" Hanabi asked hesitantly.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" She asked the young girl again.

"Erm..there is a message...from Neji-niisan." Hanabi was hesitant but continued, "He says both of you are to report at the HQ right now."

Sakura nodded at the news and turned her head slightly to take a glance at the midnight-black haired Hyuga princess. She was still sobbing, unable to contain her emotions. Slowly, she tilted her head up so that her pale white irises met the gaze of the equally gloomy emerald ones. Hinata didnot speak but her eyes were more than enough to convey the message to the medic.

Sakura nodded and started walking out of the room.

"I'll catch you guys later." She said.

"But" Hanabi began as she glanced back and forth between Sakura and her older sister, "Both you and Nee-chan must go. He has ordered for this."

Hinata's sobbing came to a halt and she looked at Sakura's back, awaiting her response to her younger sister. She wanted to do this. She knew it was necessary for her to join this meeting of the FoK but..she found it difficult to control her emotions. After all, shinobi must not show any signs of emotions as emotions are a weakness and can even lead to death. But still, in her heart, she wished that Sakura would say something convincing to her sister and let her be.

And that is exactly what happened when Sakura spoke.

"No, I don't think it's the right time for Hinata to meet-up with the others." She retorted.

"But he said-"

Sakura didnot pay any heed to Hanabi's words and left the compound after putting her henge back on her form.

.

.

.

Exiting the Hyuga Compounds, she began her walk towards the more secluded regions of the village. Many citizens passed by her, some recognising her as the hospital medic Ms. Minamoto while others just brushing past her. She even heard some of them whispering about their sufferings amongst each other. But amidst all this chatter, her ears caught on a particular sentence.

"You know...I heard that someone saw her." A woman whispered to her husband.

"Who?" The man asked casually.

The lady looked around and then whispered quickly, "Sakura Haruno, the last member of team 7. She was seen at the Yamanaka Flower Shop.."

The man was surprised, "..but I thought she disappeared after the war?"

Sakura did not wait to hear anymore of their gossip and increased her pace. This is what she hated the most. When she worked hard and did her best, no one even cared to take a glance. And now, when everything has been shattered, people are taking her name like a goddess. Like she holds the solutions to all their problems. Like she can actually end all of this misery.

She took a long breath to ease the tension in her mind.

On reaching her destination, she lowered the level of her chakra and hid behind the foliage of bushes. It were the special grounds owned by the Nara Clan. The leader of their rebel group decided to set this place as their HQ for all the important meetings as it was secluded and was only monitored by two Anbus. And lazy as Shikamaru is, he agreed and permitted the members of FoK to enter these special premises that must only be used by the Nara clansmen. The place was very quiet and soothing, she thought. But this is not the right time for her to relax and recline, so she did what she was supposed to do. She watched the guards taking rounds after a break of every two minutes.

After a duration of five hours, all of these coward sycophants of Madara, switch their guarding stations in a short time of about four minutes. It is these four minutes that she'll utilise to enter their HQ.

There were still some minutes left before the next change of stations, thus, Sakura waited patiently for the right time to make her entry into the HQ.

.

.

Soon the guards moved out to switch their position with the guards of the nearest neighbouring station. She wasted no moment and jumped out of the bush she had been hiding behind. From their she jogged towards a bush to her left and on reaching it, she made a round from the tree next to that bush. Lastly, she counted the ten steps of her feet to another bush towards her right and turned her head to the side to check if anyone had seen her or not. Having been sure of no presence of any chakra signatures, she jumped into the hole that was concealed beneath the bush by a genjutsu.

Her body slid down and she did a front roll to keep herself in balance, thus landing in a crouched position before a wall of rocks. Sakura scanned the wall and found a small door camouflaged within the wall. She gave three quick knocks to it and waited. The knocking was used as a password to check whether the person is a trusted member of FoK or one of Madara's underlings. It was suggested by Shikamaru himself for the safety of his clan's special grounds and this underground safe-house.

The door cracked open and out peeked a youngman with dark shades that made him look mysterious.

"Hey..Shino" Sakura greeted awkwardly.

He ignored her palm waving at him and asked, "Where's Hinata?"

Sakura's eyes rolled down towards her feet recalling the mentioned girl's tears of pain. She shook her head and answered, "She didn't want to come."

The bug-lover was quiet for a split second but then he pulled the door wide enough for her to enter.

She walked in and dropped her henge.

The place was not much furnished. There were only a few chairs, stools and cushions to sit on and discuss their plans and priorities. Plus, the whole area was dimly lit by torches placed in the hooks at the corners of the wall. She looked around all the familiar faces present their and moved to sit down next to her childhood friend with blonde hair. Ino gave her a small smile but felt confused about the absence of Hinata.

"Alright, I presume that no one else is gonna join us?" A manly voice asked from the shadows.

Everyone turned their heads towards the centre of the room and nodded their heads to the silhouetted figure of their leader.

"So let's begin this meeting with the recitation of our motto." The man said.

A girl came out from behind the silhouetted man and stood before the small group. She had the normal height of a nineteen year old girl and lovely short, pale-yellow tresses. The most striking thing about her wasn't her ample bosom but her unusually tough behaviour for a girl. She placed a hand on her hip and counted the number of members present in the room. Sakura recognised her as Samui from the village hidden in the clouds.

Giving a small disappointed look to Sakura, Samui began with the motto of the FoK, "We, the members of Fire of Konoha.."

"We, the members of the Fire of Konoha." Everyone repeated after her.

Samui continued, "...are the flames that unite and make this fire blaze. We are the Fire of Konoha."

"...are the flames that unite and make this fire blaze. We are the Fire of Konoha!" Everyone finished.

As the recital of the motto ended, everyone quieted down and waited for the commencement of the important discussions.

FoK, this is the rebel group that Sakura was asked to join by her friends. Surprisingly, the idea of this group was suggested by Shino Aburame to Sai, who agreed and asked a few of his willing acquaintances to join(Sakura being one of them). Soon after two months of Madara's victory, a small, stable group of a few members was formed. This group consists of the deadly trio Ino-Shika-Cho, the sensory specialists: Kiba, Shino and Hinata and even the students of the Beast of Konoha, namely Lee, Neji and Tenten joined in. Sometimes later, a few shinobi from the other nations joined in to help for a greater cause.

The credit for the recruitment of members from other villages goes to Sai, who is currently acting as a double-agent and trying his best to gain more and more intel on the Uchiha's activities. It is because of his exceptional skills as a former Root Member that he was approved to enter the anbu black ops without any questioning from the government.

"Okay", began their conspicuous leader, "before we get down to business, where's Hyuga?"

"Right here", answered Neji and stood-up.

"Not you", the leader said, "I meant your sister."

All the heads present in the room turned to face the silent pink-haired kunoichi of their team. Their questioning glances made the girl feel more uncomfortable than she already was. It's not like it was her duty to bring the Hyuga Princess along because Ino had merely asked her to pay a visit. But looks like Neji had told about his little request to every member of the FoK.

"Why didn't you bring her with you?!" Samui yelled.

Sakura shook. She averted her gaze away from the blonde woman and stared into space. It is happening all over again. First those ladies at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, then those murmuring civilians and now even the members of her own rebel group. Her very own friends. No one ever bothered with her abilities in the past but now all of a sudden, everyone expects so much from her. And this too, all because of the fact that she is a member of the team 7. She is not in the state to handle this. If she hears anymore of this, then-

"So much for the last remaining member of the incredible Team 7." scoffed Samui.

"Enough!" Ino shouted at the cloud kunoichi and pounced at her.

Samui fought back, "Hey! Back-off! You leaf bitch!"

"Leaf Bitch? Stop offending the lovely breeds of dogs in our village!" Kiba yelled and jumped in.

Everyone eyed the three adult ninjas who were busy bickering like four-year olds. Shino stared at them silently, wondering if he must jump in to help Kiba whilst Chouji kept on munching down his chips. Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. Too troublesome for a rebellious team.

"Quiet down you three. If somebody happens to hear you then our rebellion will be dead even before it actually begins."

The three shut their mouths and immediately stood up. It was their very own leader who had intervened. He finally came out of the shadows concealing his dark, tanned skin. Passing a hand through his off-white hair, he sighed after pulling out a lollipop from his mouth. Seriously, mutual cooperation is the most important part of this rebellion and these guys don't even know the C of this Cooperation. How is he going to handle these everyday quarrels? But most importantly, why did he even accept to be the leader?

"Stop being so childish." He ordered.

"But Darui, she-"

Darui cut Samui off, "She was not assigned on a mission to bring the Hyuga's sister. Hyuga was supposed to do it on his own and yet he imposed his work on her."

"Correct", Shikamaru piped-in, "And also, Sakura is not the only remaining member of Team 7. We still have Kakashi sensei."

At the mention of the silver-haired jounin, everyone turned pale, recalling their own team mentors. Sadly, they can't be of any help just like Kakashi as Asuma had died in the fight against Kakuzu and Hidan while Kurenai is due to deliver her baby any of these coming weeks. And to everyone's dismay, Guy sensei is not yet found.

"Kakashi Hatake is still in a state of coma. So he's not even a part of the team." Samui spoke curtly.

"Whatever! It's not Sakura's fault that Hinata didn't come." Ino defended her friend.

"Oh yeah? Then why not just let your pink-haired bitch explain this whole deal!" Samui demanded.

Everyone turned towards Sakura, who was shaking her head as if lost in a traumatic past. Ino quickly went over to her and hugged the girl, trying to soothe her terrified friend. As if the village civilians are not enough with their accusations. Now this cloud village girl has too started blaming Sakura. And who knows, soon enough the other members of this crew will do the same. Why can't they settle with the fact that none of it is Sakura's fault?! Why is it so hard for them?

Before Ino could speak-up for her friend, Shikamaru did, "Let her be...okay. Even I could not bring Temari to the meeting."

If anything, Ino hugged Sakura even tighter on hearing the name of their friend from sand. Temari's condition is very much similar to that of her pink-haired best friend. After the war ended, she lost both of her beloved brothers. Gaara's body disappeared along with the other kages while Kankuro was captured and who knows what was done to him later on. Ino felt bad for the girl but was quite irritated with the fact that both Hinata and Temari are allowed to skip meetings like these when actually Sakura needs this the most. Are they biasing their behaviour with her? If yes, then why?

"Since you failed to bring your sister, our mission to Kumogakure will be delayed." Darui cut in and looked seriously at Neji, "Also, next time try doing your works on your own instead of dumping them off for others to do."

Neji sighed and turned towards a weeping Sakura, "Forgive me."

She bade no response to the Hyuga prodigy and continued with her silent sobbing. It's always like this with her. People hurt her and then ask for forgiveness. It's like they're trying to sympathise with her but are actually pitying her. But it isn't their fault that she is so pathetic. After all, throughout her life she has done nothing but stand behind other's backs, waiting for them to finish-off the real challenging matters while what she did was patching-up a few scrapes and abrasions post-mission. She is, she was and will always be a weak, useless, cry baby of the group. If only she is given a chance to do something worthwhile for the sake of mankind, she will willingly put her life on the line.

"Okay, lets focus on the matter at hand." Darui clapped his hands to grasp everyone's attention.

The tension between the members eased only slightly but Darui was thankful that atleast his position as a leader can maintain peace amongst the members of this group.

This tension isn't caused because of any sort of differences that they share but because of the tyrannical leader of the five shinobi nations. Madara's rule has affected everyone in some way or the other. The villagers are suffering with the loss of occupations as most of them used to be ninjas. The less amount of everyday necessities required for a normal living have also added to their condition. On the contrary, people like him and the members of FoK are frustrated at the loss of their dear ones and at their inability to save them. No one was spared after the victory of the Uchihas. All the prominent clans were only spared on the condition that they won't attempt any kind of mutiny against the Uchiha members. But exceptional cases are everywhere and in this current situation, it were the Hyugas that were paying. The Hyuga Clan is the only remaining clan that can actually pose as a threat to the Uchihas after the elimination of the few left members of the Senju and Uzumaki clan.

Darui feels somewhat lucky to be born in a normal family without any special bloodline. It saved him from the situation that the Hyugas are facing at present. As a member of the Anbu, Sai was told about a classified mission that will be put into during the night of this coming week- The annihilation of the Hyuga Clan. All the Anbus are supposed to eliminate each and every member of the Hyuga Clan, be it a child or not.

Two days of this week have already passed which means that they only have five days to plan on how to tackle this annihilation. Sai has already tried speaking with his anbu captain but to no avail. And it is completely impossible to transfer more than 600 members of a clan to a secret hideout without being noticed by the Uchiha government. This leaves them with only two ways to deal with the matter, one: a battle on the spur of the moment with all the anbus or two: a cleverly executed ambush of all the anbus. This will not only save a clan from extinction but will also decrease Madara's man-power.

There was also this third way which included an attack on the village by their allies from the sand and cloud village. But for that, Hinata Hyuga is supposed to guide the group using her ocular capabilities.  
Their original course of action was to send Hinata with Sai to rendezvous with their members of FoK present in Sand and Cloud Village and begin their Coup d'état at night. The Hyuga girl would've easily guided them to the village without being noticed by Madara's men patrolling the village at night. With Hinata leading the FoKs from the outside while Darui and Neji attacking from the inside would've been an excellent strategy to tackle and defeat the Anbu Division and thus, save the Hyugas from their elimination from the face of this world.

Unfortunately, Hinata did not show up and most likely will not be coming out of her rat hole any time soon. So now, they are left with nothing but their rash secondary plans which Shikamaru thinks won't even stand a chance.

"Hinata won't be coming out. So, what do we do? Any suggestions?" Darui asked his crew.

"Shikamaru can use that big brain of his to plan a flawless ambush." Tenten suggested instantly.

"I agree with Tenten-san! It is much better than blindly attacking them head-on." Lee who had been shockingly quiet for such a long time spoke up.

"No!" Neji retorted, "Our night coup d'état can still work. I'll go rendezvous with the members from other villages in place of Hinata-hime."

"That would be quite reckless." Shikamaru disapproved.

"True. Even if you manage to complete the task from the outside, we won't be able to do the same. With you gone and attacking from outside, our forces on the inside will weaken." Darui explained, patting Shikamaru's back in agreement.

"Then what should we do!" Tenten yelled.

For the past few weeks, Tenten has been trying to have a good spar with Neji but he keeps blatantly refusing. She is trying her best to distract him from the problems that he is currently facing because of his clan's condition. It really irks her to see a stressed out Neji Hyuga. She wants to help him out of it in some way but she can't. When she heard about their midnight Coup d'état, she was relieved that at least now Neji wouldn't feel bad because they won't back down without an actual fight. But no, something had to happen and spoil their chance. Hinata didn't come and who is to blame?

"How hard can it be to bring a girl with you?" Tenten questioned Sakura.

"I was asking the same thing." Samui added.

"What's wrong with you guys? Can't you leave her alone?" Ino screeched.

Sakura has been tolerating these false accusations for so long without any complaints and it is unbearable for Ino to see her childhood best friend suffering without even fighting back. It is about time they leave her alone and let her be because none of this is her fault. Why make someone the culprit without even reproaching their own selves? This negative behaviour towards the pinkette will only lead to the spreading of wrong views for her best friend.

"There are more than 600 Hyugas living in the new compound. Can't someone replace Hinata?" Ino questioned everyone present in the room.

"You know it, Ino." Shikamaru spoke, trying to remind her and everyone else, "We have not informed even a single soul about our Rebel group. If we do, then unlike supporting us for our struggle, they will oppose us. They won't see the bright side of our hard work. Instead, they will only see more problems for their family and friends. And amidst all this panic, some of Madara's minions will hear out about us. So, in the end our small group will be wiped-out because of our own dear ones. Therefore, we cannot and must not inform about our group even to our family, friends and clansmen for their own sake."

There was a pregnant moment inside the base as everyone went back on thinking about their own actions. It is true that they have all been frustrated and so, are trying to impose their mistakes on others and particularly on Sakura. It is also true that talking about these matters to their own family and clansmen will not provide any support but will lead to more chaotic situations. It is best for all of them to take a deep breath, sit down and work on a new plan with a fresh mind.

"Okay, since none of us are in our right minds, I postpone this meeting. It'll be held two days later from today." Darui announced.

"...in the mean time, think of a good plan to tackle this annihilation of the Hyugas." He added a second later.

"..A-A-And..."

A crooked, broken sort of voice stuttered. To everyone's surprise, it was Sakura who had spoken. She pulled herself away from Ino's consoling arms and shakily stood-up to face the lollipop-loving leader of their group. Chouji, who had been quietly munching on his potato-chips all throughout the discussion, continued chewing but this time even faster than before. He could see a flicker of determination in the medical kunoichi's emerald irises and that made him a bit nervous. A wailing soul can only tolerate for so long. He knows that hearing all those hateful remarks from the members of FoK must be really painful. And this is exactly why she has decided to stand-up against the insult and protect her pride.

"I will...during the next meeting you'll see Hinata Hyuga right before your eyes." She promised not to anyone but herself.

"Relax Sakura, you don't need to do this. It's not your fault." Shikamaru protested.

Here it comes. The fake consolation that people give her after every argument and after imposing every blame on her is making her sick. It's gnawing at her skin like an eagle's claws. She is not going to accept any of these indirect apologies anymore. It is about time she stops weeping like a pathetic lamb and starts working on her flaws to prove herself.

"It's okay...I will bring her.." She said and made a beeline for the exit.

Opening the door to their underground HQ, she looked around for the concealed stone, stairway to walk-out of the place. A feeling of nausea had began crawling at her neck. If she doesn't gets out now then sure as hell, she will end-up vomiting out the orange juice that she had taken for her breakfast early in the morning. People from inside kept calling her but she paid them no heed. Ino and Sai even came out to get her back in to the room but she refused and started climbing-up the steep stairs to escape the clutches of their sympathy. She doesn't want it. All she needs is their approval of her as a valuable asset to the FoK and she will do her best to gain their recognition.

* * *

Taking another long sip from his pack, the white-haired man walked-out of the public hospital that he had been searching through for the sake of his leader. He snickered distastefully at having considered that dark-haired guy of his age-group as his leader. No one can boss him around, not even the merciless Hokage of this village. To be honest, he was the least bit of concerned about what the Hokage might do to him on his failure at accomplishing his current search-mission. He is more worried about how a certain younger version of the Hokage will take this same failure. Will he be angry or simply disappointed like any other normal 18-year old guy? But wait, considering the temperament of the man in question, nobody can guess what his reaction will be at hearing this piece of news.

"Did you find anything?" A strong voice pulled the white-haired man out of his troubling thoughts and his violet irises gazed up at the taller man.

"Nope. No signs of her. It's like she never even existed." He told his fiery-haired buddy.

"But I saw her during the war. She was there. She even had that weird shade of pink hair that everyone keeps murmuring about." The tall guy explained.

"Murmuring? You heard someone murmuring about her?" The white-haired guy asked in shock.

The man with orange shade of spiky hair shook his head, "Suigetsu, it's not important. Plain murmuring will not help us in our search."

The lean guy named Suigetsu looked disbelievingly at his pal.

"You saw someone murmuring about her and let the person go?!" He asked.

The taller guy only shrugged in response.

"Juugo, I can't believe you let them go! If they were murmuring then they surely know something about her." Suigetsu explained.

He then took a quick sip of water from his small pack and turned around.

"Let's go and talk to the civilians. Who knows maybe we'll get to hear some of that murmuring that you mentioned about." He said and started walking down the lane.

Juugo sighed and followed his lean partner on the street. It has been six hours and two days since the beginning of their search for a pink-haired, 18-year old kunoichi. The request for this search was made by none other than their dark, angsty leader. Madara too was interested in this certain pink-haired girl. Why she matters so much, none if them knows. But for some reason as soon as she is found, she is required to be taken to the Hokage Tower.

For this same reason, they began their search from a few houses in different streets. Juugo had also heard about her being an apprentice of the fifth Hokage, who was a specialist in medical field. It is said that the girl herself was very skilled in medical ninjutsu and so they decided to check for her identity in the Konoha Medical Hospital. But the doctors present there told them that she hasn't been spotted anywhere around since the ending of the war. If she went missing right after the war then either she is dead or she is smart enough to obscure her distinctive identity from the eyes of the commoners and the Uchiha government. Still, he trusts his ears enough to accept the fact that some village citizens were really murmuring about having seen a pink-haired girl. They also mentioned something about a quarrel amongst some old ladies and a blonde, flower-seller. He is not sure if these rumours are true or false but he is damn sure that their search is not going to end anytime soon...

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think?** _

_**Did you like the FoK?** _

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.** _

_**Leave a review, eh?  :D** _

 

_**Until Next Time...** _

_**~Manika** _


End file.
